Dirty loving
by nodelinquent
Summary: He wants her pressed against him, he wants to be inside her, but she's in control. April's always in control - and Donnie likes it that way. Smut, BDSM, fem!dom, April/Donatello


"What was that, Donatello?"

The way she uses his full name makes a pleasant shiver run through his body. He moans again, pulling at the cuffs that are holding his hands tied to the bed, making the chain rattle above him. April's body is so close, yet it feels like it's miles away from him. He wants her pressed against him, he wants to be inside her, but she's in control.

April's always in control - and Donnie likes it that way.

"Please, April..." He whines, pretty pathetically, and he squirms his legs to try to give some release to his throbbing erection. But his legs are tied too, cuffs and chains that she has put on him to keep him restrained. The ninja in him could probably break out of those chains in just a matter of minutes, but she's watching him, holding that crop in a firm grip while it traces the patterns of his plastron. Suddenly, she lashes out, hitting his shoulder and leaving a stinging mark.

"What was that?" Her blue eyes burning.

"M-mistress..." Donnie corrects himself, and her beautiful body moves closer to him.

"Good boy." She murmurs, and Donnie can't help but wince again when he feels her weight on him, her almost naked body pressing against his. His erection is becoming painful again. "You can be such a good boy when you want to, Donatello." April moves her chest up to his face, and Donnie can only watch with lust-clouded eyes and a sheepish grin on his face when she removes her bra. Teasingly slow, she presses her naked breasts against his cheek, kissing the top of his head. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y-yes, mistress..." Donatello sighs, reaching up to stroke his lips against one of her nipples.

She trembles, and quickly pulls away to whip him again. "Not yet."

Donnie gasps loudly when she takes his length into her hand, stroking along it with her thumb gently. "A-April, I-I can't-!" He moans loudly, how can she expect him to hold back when she's touching him like that?!

"Shush, Donnie..." Her voice is soft, and he feels the end of the crop touch his lips before moving its way into his mouth. She's not abusing his erection anymore, so he lets her move the crop around his mouth while taking a few deep breaths. Eventually, she pulls it away, a small strand of saliva coming with it.

Donnie watches transfixed as she moves the crop into her panties, rubbing the end of it against her clitoris, stimulating himself. The blush on her cheeks and excitement in her eyes makes Donnie see stars. "Should I keep going, Donatello?" She breathes, moving faster. "Your saliva is making my vagina hot enough already..."

"Oh please," Donnie whimpers. "Please let me satisfy you, mistress."

April chuckles, and Donnie can't help but find it adorable. "Alright, since you ask so nicely." She puts away the crop before removing her panties.

Donnie's grin returns when he gets a beautiful view of her lovely ass, then she straddles him, her face hovering as close to his private area as his is to hers. He licks his lips, leaning closer to lick her just as she's taught him to, just at the right spot. The moan that escapes her is so satisfying that it sends a quiver straight to his crotch.

"Good boy..." She leans down, finally taking his erection into her mouth. It makes him momentarily forget to keep licking her, but when she presses down on him in a demanding manner while pulling her mouth away, he immediately returns to moving his tongue against her. "Good boy, Donnie, keep going." April whispers, while taking him into her mouth again.

She takes it slow, and Donnie knows why. She's the one who's supposed to come first, and preferably many times before he gets his release. He obeys the unspoken command, following her when she moves or adjusts her position while he can only remain still and continue pleasing his mistress. She tastes amazing, and she doesn't seem to mind the taste of him either, sometimes pulling out to lick up some pre-cum while telling him what a good boy he is being. When she comes, the cries that escapes her makes Donnie's heart skip a beat, and he becomes eager to make her come again and again, until she's sweaty and exhausted from the amount of pleasure he's given her.

But things ends too abruptly when he suddenly can't hold back his own orgasm anymore.

* * *

"It doesn't hurt, right?" April asks, once more stroking her fingers along the new bruises she's given him.

He smirks. "April, I spar with my brothers on a daily basis. Trust me, I'll be fine."

She leans against his chest, snuggling comfortably where she's sitting in his lap. "I still can't believe you agree to this stuff. I know some people find it a bit..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Well, some people would find having sex with a giant, mutant turtle weirder."

She laughs, a sound that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. "Yeah, I guess that's true. You're sure master Splinter or the others aren't suspecting anything?"

"Nah," Donnie lets his hand run down her exposed back. "they still think we're doing some extra ninja training together."

"Yeah..." She smirks, looking up at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "But you should've seen your face when Raph asked about the bruises on your wrists though. It's a miracle I didn't pounce you then and there."

Donnie blushes deeply at the memory. "That was_ not _funny, April."

"Oh, quiet." She whispers, placing her hands on both his cheeks before kissing him gently. "If you keep making that face I'll have no choice but to tie you up again."

* * *

**A/N****: **Short smut drabble I wrote on a hunch last night, it's really cracky and short so don't take it seriously. Inspirational music: Dirty Lovin' by Cash Cash.


End file.
